When We Walk Away
by FindSarah
Summary: "You killed my father!" A little blond girl screamed in my face with a thick Scottish accent. "I did, what?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "You and your vampire killed him!" She spat in my face. "Vampires don't exist!" I grinned. *Sequel to Changes
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 12/14/11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Which To Bury, Us or The Hatchet by Relient K<strong>

_No, I don't hate you,_

_Don't want to fight you,_

_Know I'll always love you,_

_But right now I just don't like you._

* * *

><p>I yawned as the final bell rang for school to get out. I was exhausted but tonight would be a great night; it was going to be a family reunion, of sorts. Gregory, who was now a human, went to school with me and I relished the fact I did not have to sneak out in the late night hours to visit him at the cemetery.<p>

After the Sackville-bagg family disappeared I assumed they did not become human. I figured they died. One could only assume they were dead and gone. The family disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I did not find any trace of them after that night.

"Hey, Leo!" I heard a voice call me out of my daydream. I sat up and looked as Amelia, my closest friend, bounced up next to me, twirling her strawberry blond hair around her index finger, nervously.

"Hey Amelia!" I grinned, pushing up the sleeves of my black sweater, "What have you been up too?" I pushed back my chair and began to collect my books. Amelia was this beautiful tall, lanky, red hair, girl with ivory skin and beautiful grey stormy eyes.

"I was talking to Rafael," She mumbled and kicked the floor with the toe of her black flats. I shifted to walk out of the classroom, "Yeah? What did you guys talk about?" I pressed.

"Well, apparently there's a new girl at the school. She should be here tomorrow. She came in today to get measured and he was in the front office." She smiled shyly. She was incredibly bashful.

"Oh?" I slid my back on to one of my shoulders and walked to the classroom door, "Goodbye Mr. Taylor!" I waved. "Goodbye Miss Thompson!" We walked out of the classroom, "Well, Amelia, I don't think that is all that happened during that talk!" I beamed.

"Well…no…" Amelia's face turned a scarlet red, "He sort of asked me out…" She began to fidget nervously was the hem of her shirt. "Did you say yes?" I squealed and began to prance to my shared locker with Gregory.

Amelia's face turned a deeper, more predominate red, "Well…" She mumbled. "AMELIA!" I screamed as I fiddled with the stubborn grey locker who refused to open.

"I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no either…" Amelia mumbled and began to twist the bracelet on her wrist around. "I froze." Her face returned to normal, "I couldn't speak, I just walked away. I was so nervous!" She began to ramble, "I made a fool out of myself!"

"I was nervous when I first started to date Gregory!" I smiled, "I was down-right terrified!" A flashback of the night Gregory took me home for the first time. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for his mother demanding him to take me home. He also nearly turned me into a vampire, but I digress.

"I'm not good at stuff like this!" Amelia hollered; her eyes brimmed with silvery, wet tears as her face began to flush with frustration. "You aren't good at what?" A low rumble came from behind us causing Amelia squealed.

"That's mean, Gregory." I scolded him, "We were having girl talk." He grinned at me and kissed my cheeked, "Well, what was it about?" He pushed his way into the locker.

"Noth-" Amelia tried to scream out, but I cut her off "Rafael." I smirked as her already flushed face turned pink with embarrassment. "Oh?" Gregory said as he dug through the locker looking for whatever he needed, "He's cool. Why do you like him or something?"

"I don't know…" Amelia whispered, "I think I do…" Amelia looked at me for help. "Oh. He told me you he tried to ask you out and you just froze there." Gregory snorted and threw a book into his backpack.

"GREGORY!" I growled and slapped his arm. I looked at Amelia, she was on the verge of tears again, "Don't worry, Amelia!" I gave her a small smile. "Ouch." Gregory grumbled and closed the locker, "He's coming right now. He want's to know if you would let him take you to dinner."

"This is your chance!" I beamed, "Say yes when he ask you again!" A look of terror filled her eyes. "There he is." Gregory pointed with his head, "He won't bite. Let's go, Inamorata. Dad called me, we need to pick up some items from the market."

I smiled and hugged her, "Say yes! Call me right after if you can! If you need anything just call me!" She looked like a frightened rabbit in the middle of a dark road with a bright spotlight on her. "But…Leonora…" She whimpered and tried to grab my arm.

I felt Gregory tug at my fingers and began to walk away. "You will be fine! I promise! Bye!" I grinned and turned to chase after Gregory. When we walked outside, there was a tension in the air. Ominous grey storm cloud hung in the distance of the horizon, waiting to pounce at its unexpected prey any moment.

"How was class?" I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Alright. Boring." He snorted as he laid his arm on my shoulders. "Agreed!" I declared and began to play with the hem of his shirt, "Did you hear? We have a new girl here!" I grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Rafael said something 'bout that." Gregory let go of me and unlocked the car. "Yeah. I wonder who she is." I questioned him. Gregory shrugged and opened the passenger door for me, "Thanks, love."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me before moving to the driver's side. He started the car; "We aren't going to the market by the house. We are going to the farmer's market that is out near the church."

"What do we need to get?" I asked glancing out the window. "Here" He tossed his cell phone into my lap, "He texted me in case I forget…" I clicked around to get to the messages, "It say's we need: thyme, basil, and tomatoes" He nodded and began to pull out of the parking lot.

We arrived at the Farmer's Market just as it began to drizzle. "Let me get the umbrella from the trunk." Gregory made a mad dash to the open trunk and quickly opened up the large, black umbrella before making his way over to my door.

I smiled at him got out of the car, "Thank you." I pecked him on the lips as I grabbed his hand. "Let's get what we need and get home. I don't want you sick." He wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm.

We wandered around the market a few times, "Where is the bloody basil?" He growled. I snickered at his use of vocabulary, "Right there, darling." I pointing to a bundle of herbs, clearly labeled 'thyme'.

"Argh!" He growled, "Don't say it!" I giggled as he snatched up the thyme. We walked to the cashier pay for the items. Out of nowhere, I felt my whole body tense up; someone was watching me.

I looked around, expecting to find someone glowering behind me or staring at me from a distance, but no one was there. There were relatively a low number of people at the market. It was of been obvious if someone was staring at me.

I glanced back to Gregory who was being handed a bag filled with the items we needed. "What's wrong?" He took one look at me and registered that my anxiety was high. "I had a weird feeling…" I mumbled looking around again.

"Nothing is out there, let's get home." He brushed my feeling off and began walked over to the car. "I know something was watching me." I said as I ran to catch up with him. He snorted, "You're crazy."

I glared at him, "I know what I feel." I growled and walked over to the passage side of the car, "and I felt something watching me!"

I jerked open the door and slid into the car. Gregory put the groceries in the back and climbed into the drivers seat. "All I'm saying," He growled as he put the car in reverse and began backing out, "Is that nothing is out there that goes 'bump-in-the-night'."

"Bullshit!" I snorted while crossing my arms, "You use to be something that goes 'bump-in-the-night'. So if you existed why can't other things like: mermaids, pixies, werewolves, or legit witches exist?"

He sighed, "Out of all my centuries of being a vampire, I never once met any of those creatures." I countered, "Majority of humans will go their whole life with out meeting a vampire!"

He smirked, "Majority of humans never fall in love with a vampire." I quickly smiled then frowned, "That is not the point!" He howled, "You smiled!" He grinned, "I'm off the hook!"

I slapped him in his arm as we pulled into the house, "No." He chuckled and reached for the groceries in the back seat. I got out of the car door and grabbed the backpacks. I looked back at him to see him reaching for his bag as well.

I kept walking up to the house without Gregory. "Hey!" I heard him yell, but I kept walking and went through the door.

"We are back!" I yelled. Their house had a very large foyer that was now filled with empty tables with a black tablecloth on it, with empty silver plates on them. In the center of the room was a large bowl of red juice that was dark in color making it look like blood.

Freda had a very antique, yet modern sense of style. She liked things a certain way with a certain sophistication. I think it's from the century she was from. To have things look extravagant and beautiful and where a party was more then getting smashed or as the Scottish say it: 'Mad wi' it'.

"You have returned?" I heard Freda exclaim with a soft voice as she floated into the room; she never lost her that dreaminess about her. She was light on her feet and I never heard her raise her voice above that airy whisper.

I smiled at her, "Yes. Gregory is bringing the groceries in now."

"Oh good. I need to cut up the tomatoes for the…h-aa-m-burgers," I snickered as she felt uncomfortable pronouncing hamburgers, "and the thyme and basil need to go into the stew."

"Why didn't you wait?" Gregory asked as he came up behind me. "Gregory!" His mother exclaimed softly, "the groceries, please." She held out her hand, waiting.

"Yes, mother" He handed her the bag and turned to look at me. "Oh, Gregory, darling," She breathed, "Go help your father set up outside. We got those lovely covers to protect the chairs and tables outside!" then walked back into the kitchen.

I grinned as he frowned. He glowered at me then kissed me on my cheek before walking towards the backyard. I snorted, like he was going to get off THAT easy.

"Leonoraaaaa!" A voice sang out. I smiled; it was Anna.

"Annaaaaaaaa!" I sung back and looked up at her. Anna was on the spiral staircase in an ice pink dress that went perfectly with her long, straight blond hair and pale skin. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I can't find a good pair of shoes!" She whined. "I'll help!" I laughed and walked up the staircase, following her into her room. "I would ask Rudolph or Tony dearest, but they don't understand." She muttered as she began to show me her shoes, "I narrowed them down, but now I don't know which one."

There were two pairs of shoes: a plain pair of ivory flats and white sandals. "Put the flats on." I commanded her to do then sat on her bed. She slid them on and began to walk around in them. "I really do like these ones." Anna smiled and did a twirl in them.

I nodded and told her to slip on the sandals, which she did.

I pondered for a moment, "Flats." Anna grinned, "Good! I was hoping for that!" She turned and ran out the door, "TONY DEAREST!" she screamed

I snickered; it didn't bother me that she had a crush on Tony or called him 'Tony dearest.' I thought it was cute. Plus, even though Tony wouldn't admit it, he had a crush on Anna.

I walked to Rudolph's room to see Anna twirling in front of Tony who was trying to play a video game. "Don't you love my outfit, Tony dearest?"

Tony was trying to look around her trying to kill a zombie from what I saw, "TONY!" she howled. "Go away, Anna!" Rudolph scolded, "We are busy." Anna glared, unfazed by her bother's remark, "I want to know how I look!" She stomped her foot.

Tony paused the game and looked at Rudolph, his glasses barely standing on his nose. "You look nice." Anna pouted, huffing, "Just nice?"

I snorted. "Anna!" Rudolph hissed and glared at his younger sibling. "Anna looks lovely, doesn't she boys?" I slithered in to the room and stood next to Anna.

I heard them grumble. "Right, TONY?" I grinned as he turned a violent shade of red. "Yeah, sure" he mumbled trying to go back to his game.

Anna grinned and skipped away, "Let's go see Mother!" She sang and waited for me outside in the hall. I followed her down to the kitchen where I was shocked to see my mom hovering over the oven. "When did you get here?" I asked as she barely glanced at me.

"I've been here since one…" My mother stirred the stew; "I've been helping Freda with the cooking. The boys are outside." She said reading my mind. I nodded and went to walk outside when I heard the doorbell rang. I looked at my mom expectantly. She stared at me, "No one is suppose to be here for another hour."

"Anna, go see what the boys are up too." She nodded and skipped out to the back yard. I turned and went to open the front of the house. I opened the door and saw a girl about my height standing in the rain.

"Oh my, the rain picked up…" I muttered as I stared at the soaked girl, "Are you alright?" She gave me a nervous smirk, "A'm fine. Can ye gie's a haund?"

I looked at her blankly. After living in Scotland for over a year, my American ears never adjusted to the tones and sounds of the Scottish language. "Uhm…" I fidgeted nervously with the door, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My English isn't very good." She muttered, "Can you help?"

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she took a step forward. "My car just broke down nou." She pushed her way in. "Excuse me?" I glared at her, failing slightly to stand my ground "I didn't invite you in yet."

"Sairy. Its just so cauld."

"Well." I growled, "You could of waited until I let you in." She shrugged, "This is a nice hoose." She began to walk in circles looking around the foyer. "Yeah it is. So what did you need help with?" I slammed the door shut.

"Ah, I need to call my Nana. My car broke down."

I nodded and passed her my cell phone as my mom danced into the room. "Oh, Leonora…who is this?" She looked confused. "Oh! Guid Eenin!" The girl exclaimed, "I'm Iona!"

"Yes, this is Iona. Her car broke down and needed to call her…Nana." I grimaced. Something about this girl set my body in a state of survival. She gave me a huge negative vibe.

"Oh, well…Gregory knows how to jump a car, doesn't he?" She glanced at me. "He should." I shrugged. "Oh! How wonderful!" Iona exclaimed and clapped her hands, "I wouldn't want to bother Nana. She is so old and fragile!"

"I'll go get Gregory then…" I muttered, slowly making my way to the backyard where saw Gregory sitting with his dad and my father underneath the tarp. "Gregory!" I called for him and waved him inside.

He got up and walked up to me, "What's wrong, love?" he kissed me on the lips. "We need to go jump this girl's, Iona, car. Well, you need too. But I'm coming along." I frowned as I emphasized on the 'we'.

"That doesn't tell me what's wrong." He cocked his head to the side. I stared at him, blankly. "She gives me a bad vibe." He grinned, "That's all?" I frowned. He didn't get it. I was almost never off with the way I felt. She gave me a horrible vibe.

"Let's go talk to her." He grabbed my hand and dragged me along. "Oh, Gregory. Help this girl out won't you?" My mother was practically begging. She probably didn't want Freda going ape over this unwanted visitor.

"Yeah. What is up with your car?" He looked over at the girl, Iona. "I think the battery died." She looked up at him with those ugly baby blues. He shrugged, "Alright." He grabbed his keys off of the table by the door, "Let's go jump start your car."

"Thenk ye!" She bounced out the door. I finally got a glance of what she looked like; long blond hair, ugly baby blues, a narrow nose and full lips with beige skin. Gregory looked at me, "Are you coming?" I glared at him, "Duh."

I went to walk out the door with him when Freda came floating in, "Darlings, where are you going?"

"We are going to help this girl out. Her battery died. It shouldn't take more then 20 minutes." Gregory shrugged. "Hurry back…" Freda said quietly, unsure if she should let her eldest go. Gregory and I walked outside to see Iona standing by Gregory's car. "How far out is your car?" He asked as we approached, unlocking the car.

"Oh, just down south a wee." She said opening the front door and sliding in.

I glued my lips together as I slid into the back seat. I bit back the urge to snarl at the girl who decided she was allowed to sit next to my boyfriend. Gregory started up the car, seemingly obvious to what was going on, and began driving south.

After about 10 minutes I was getting annoyed. "You know, a little ways away means about 5 minutes." I snarled out, glaring maliciously at her seat. "Oh, maybe it was a little farther out." She said innocently.

"Don't worry." Gregory shrugged, "We will get you there and be on our ways!" I sighed in frustration and slunk down into my seat. After another 15 minutes we saw a car pulled off to the side of the road, "That's it!" She grinned.

Gregory pulled in front of it turned the car off. "Alright, let's go open the hoods."

We all got out of the car as Gregory opened up both hoods. "Go start your car, first. I want to make sure it has a dead battery."

She nodded and climbed into her car and tried to start it up. The car whined and grinded but didn't start. "Try using the windshield wipers."

"Why?" She looked at him confused. "Because you could have a bad starter. If the windshield wipers don't work, then it's a dead battery." Gregory told her factually. She tried to use the windshield wipers, but they didn't go.

"It's a dead battery. Leonora, go get the jumper cables from the trunk." He shooed me away. I nodded went to the back of the car, opened the trunk and grabbed all of the cables and walked back to him. He took them and hooked the up to his car batteries first. Then he put the others on Iona's car.

"Leo, go turn on the car and get the engine going, but don't take it out of park." Gregory pointed back to his car, "I'm not that stupid" I hissed and turned around and stomped to the car. I climbed in the car and turned it on and pressed my foot against the gas pedal.

"Iona!" I heard him call out, "Turn on your car!" She did and the car roared back to life. "Thank you!" She screamed and dashed out of the car and tackled Gregory into a hug.

"Oh. My. God." I gasped, still glaring through the windshield. I was livid. At first, it was at the girl. Then my aggression was directed to Gregory chuckled and hugged her back. The hug was an awkward, one handed hug but a hug none the less.

He proceeded to take the jumper cables off and closed both hoods. "Alright. You need to keep your engine running for at least 20 minutes."

"Sure thing!" She smiled and waved at him as he got put the cables back in the trunk.

My phone started to ring and it was Freda. "Hi?" I mumbled into the phone. "Where are you?" She said softly.

I watched as she pranced over to him again and hugged him again, this time, he hugged back, completely. "We are…" I growled out, "About to leave. We will be home soon."

"Alright…" She whispered, "I will see you in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and glared at Iona as she walked to her car. I got out of the car and walked around to the side passenger door. He was already in side the car waiting.

I climbed in and slammed the door shut. "Hey…easy." Gregory said softly. I didn't say anything. I buckled up and curled up closer against the door. "Are you mad?" Gregory inquired after about five minutes of silence. After a moment, he asked again, "Leonora, you mad?"

Silence.

He sighed, "Why are you mad?"

Silence.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

I sighed angrily.

"That's a no."

I sighed angrily again, an obvious 'no' to his question. We pulled up to his house and I got out and walked to the front door, I could hear everyone talking and having a good time. I was furious. How could he hug her? Why didn't he see why I was upset?

"Leonora!" He called after. I could hear him jogging up to catch up with me. I pushed opened the door and saw crowd of people. No one seemed to notice me; they were too busy mingling with each other. I made a mad dash up the staircase and paused.

Was I going to take his room? I pondered for a moment. Yes, I will take over his room. I ran to his room, closed the door and locked it. "Inamorata!" I heard him call through the door. He jiggled the doorknob a few times.

"Love, let me in." He demanded. I ignored him and walked into his closet. I grabbed a grey hoodie of his and a pair of shorts that I left there just in case I felt the need to change my clothing.

"Leonora!" He hollered. "What!" I yelled as I slipped into the hoodie, put my shorts on and kicked off my skirt

"Let me in." He growled and kicked the door. "No!" I screamed. "Damn it!" He yelled again and punched the wall. I hated it when he lost his temper. I got up and swung the door open then high tailing it to the bed, where I quickly buried myself in the covers.

He came stomping in, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAD?" I snarled, "Because!" I pushed the covers back. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Gregory screamed at me.

"YOU HUGGED HER!" I snarled. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you really upset because of that?" He threw his hands in the air and walked to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. "Love, she was just happy that I got her car working again." He pushed his way through the comforter that I buried myself in.

"You didn't have to hug her." I hissed and moved to get out of bed. "I didn't!" Gregory chuckled, which only caused my to lose my temper even more. "Yes!" I stared at him, "You did!" I growled and began to pace. "Leonora!" He snapped, "Stop acting like a kid! Stop acting like I cheated on you!"

I didn't answer him, I just stared at the grown as I tried to blink back the tears. "Don't cry." He hissed angrily before pulling me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry…" I whispered sadly. "Inamorata…" He kissed me again, "You need to relax…"Gregory mumbled into my forehead.

"Now," Gregory grinned, "go get dressed. You have a family to impress." I tumbled out of his grasp and walked into his closet and retrieved the dress I was going to be wearing for the night. Gregory handed me my school bag and gently pushed me into his bathroom to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: 12/14/11**

* * *

><p><strong>E.T. by Katy Perry<strong>

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

* * *

><p>I loved the fact my boyfriend had his own personal bathroom. Unlike the States, almost every castle-like-house had a personal bathroom attached to the room. I hadn't done my make up this morning to avoid having to take it off during the evening to redo it to be presentable to Gregory's aristocratic family.<p>

I put on my basic foundation and powdered my face to hide any blemishes that I spotted. I grabbed one of my smaller powder brushes and put a little glitter-gold eye shadow on my eyelids. I added black liquid eyeliner to the top lid of my eyes and took black pencil eyeliner to the bottom. I quickly added black mascara to both my upper and lower eyelashes and brushed on some cherry red blush.

After I washed my hands, I took the dress out of the bag and took it off the hanger. The dress was a metallic black, which was laced up to my neck. After slipping on the dress, I put on a simple, silver bangle on my right wrist. I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet again to retrieve the pale colored platform four inched heels.

I grinned as slowly walked down the stairs. The party had already begun and the hall was thriving with classical music and ballroom dancing. I watched as Mom danced with a man I didn't recognized while Dad danced with a women I vaguely remembered.

"That's my sixth cousin, Gabriel." Gregory walked up behind me, "and that's his wife, Electra." I looked at him strangely, "Electra? That's a strange name for like a 19th century…" Gregory laughed at me and pulled me on to the dance floor, "She wasn't a vampire."

"Oh!" I giggled as he spun me around, "That makes sense. How did he meet her?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and twirled me, "You look beautiful, darling." I smiled, "Thank you. You aren't bad looking either!" Gregory was dressed up in classic black dress pants, a white button up, with the sleeved rolled up to his forearms. His shoes were shining from being recently polished. "No jacket?" I questioned. Gregory gave me a cheeky grin, "I figured you would find this more appealing."

I gave a small laugh before my attention was dragged else where, "Oh!" I gasped and watched Freda and Frederick dance together. They moved smoothly, moving together without any resistance or awkwardness, like they have rehearsed for weeks, against the classic symphony both in a state of reverie.

"They love to dance." Gregory smiled awkwardly and dipped me back. I looked up at him, "You don't?" I questioned. "I know how to dance." He grinned, "I just don't like too." I laughed as the symphony ended and we bother walked off the dance floor.

We took a table in the back and watched as others joined in on the dancing. Gregory fidgeted for a few minutes before taking a deep breath, "Why were you so upset earlier?" I shifted awkwardly, not expecting the question. "Well…" I paused, "I don't like her." I sighed, looking down.

"It isn't like she did anything to you!" Gregory frowned and began to fiddle with his empty cup. I growled in frustration, "Okay!" I snorted and threw my hands in the air. "When you were a…" I paused and looked around, "vampire, didn't you ever just have a gut feeling that something wasn't right?"

He pondered for a moment, "When I bit that guy Rookery sent down into the catacombs." I gasped, "That was a foolish thing to do anyway!" He grinned, "Darling, you shouldn't worry about her. You won't see her again anyway!"

"You don't know that! It wasn't like she was passing through here to get to England or something!" I snapped and took the cup out of his hand. "Hey now!" He growled. It was obvious he was trying not to loose his temper, "Calm down." He glowered at me, "I did not do anything to get the end of the stick of your anger."

I snorted, "Oh, don't start with me, 'I did not do anything, blah, blah, blah.'" I mocked him and began to walk off, "I get all the time when you don't get what you want."

"Oh bullshit!" Gregory growled and stalked after me, grinning.

"Bulls do shit." I smirked, looking behind my shoulder and watch his face dropped.

He glared at me sharply, "Don't be a smart ass."

I grinned, "Donkeys aren't smart!" He stared blankly at me until he suddenly moved, throwing me over his shoulder, "Oh my-" I screamed, "Gregory!" He began to walk up the stairs, "Gregory. Sackville. Bagg." I breathed out between jabs to my stomach, "Don't you dare drop me down these stairs!" I hissed as I gripped his waist.

"Oh, what darling? I didn't hear you!" He said I felt his grip slip slightly, "GREGORY!" I shrieked. "Gregory, put Leonora down" A stern but soft voice growled that came below the staircase—it was his mother.

"Oh, mother, relax!" Gregory chimed, "I wasn't going to drop her!" Freda did not look convinced, "Down. Now." She demanded. Gregory sighed and bent forward so my body could slide easily onto the step ahead of him with out being dropped down the staircase.

"Ha. Ha." I smirked. He grinned and looked down at his watch, "It's almost midnight, do you want to head home?" I cocked my head to the side, "Yeah, I do. Let's find Tony and you can take me home? I'm sure my parents aren't ready to leave."

Gregory nodded and walked passed me to head to Rudolph's room, I skipped behind him, stumbling slightly in my heels. "Careful!" Gregory laughed at me as he passed me.

Gregory pushed the door open slightly, "Tony?" I called from behind Gregory's shoulder before I slid around him into Rudolph's room. Rudolph, Anna, and Tony were sleeping on Rudolph's little twin bed.

"Awh!" I whispered and walked over to Tony's sleeping form. Rudolph and Tony's backs were pushed up together, in the fetal position with Anna's sleeping form curled up near Tony's stomach. Since all of them were in still in there "party" outfits, it was safe to assume that they weren't planning on sleeping.

I gently picked up Tony and only pausing slightly when Anna twitched. Tony automatically wrapped his arms around my neck. "Let's go." I whispered and walked out of the room. The walk to down stairs was silent. As we walked down the stairs, the music and chatter from party increased.

"Hoy!" One of Gregory's relatives stumbled over and bumped into me, "Yer a…hic…vury prutty gurl!" He slurred, as if he was drunk. "Cousin Davin Van Korzna." Gregory said bitterly and put himself in front of me.

"Ay! Cousin Gregory!" His cousin straighten his posture, "How are ya!" He grinned. He seemed to sober up, quickly. I glared from behind Gregory. "Marvelous, Cousin." Gregory hissed.

Davin smirked, obviously amused with Gregory's reaction, "And who is this lovely lady behind you?"

Gregory snarled and pushed me behind him, "My inamorata." Gregory growled, lowly and completely hid me from Davin's view. Davin's smirk dropped, "Oh. Too bad."

Gregory snorted, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed Davin out of his way as he guided me to the door. "_Who _was that?" I questioned as we stepped out into the cool air. "Davin, he is my first cousin on my mother's side. "You have a large family," I pointed out. "He's scum. Father should have kicked him out of the clan centuries ago." Gregory bantered on. "I mean, how many cousins do you even have? I don't even have that many!" I continued.

"He will try and seduce you! That's what he did when he was a vampire!" Gregory hissed, and unlocked the car. "How many sisters does your mom have?" I pondered; clearly, he was not listening to me. I placed Tony in the back seat.

"He would lure some human and suck their blood!" He punched the steering wheel. "Gregory." I sighed. "It was so distasting!" Gregory hissed. "Gregory!" I called again as he sped into reverse.

"He has his eye on you!" Gregory snarled and sped up. I glared at him, "Greggie." I huffed. Silence was the answer, along with a jerk of increasing of speed. I smirked; knowing that would make him listen.

"Do not call me that again." He said simply. "I know. I won't." I smirked, "Anyway! You need to make a u-turn." I pointed out. He growled and I laughed as he made a random u-turn in the middle of the road. "Shut it." Gregory growled.

I smirked as he drove back and pulled into my driveway, "Thank you!" I got out of the car and plucked out Tony from the back seat. Gregory had turned off the car, "I'm walking you inside." I nodded and pulled out my keys, "Here." I tossed them his way. He caught them with ease.

I didn't know if it was because he was a vampire or if it's a trait all guys have but Gregory always seems to be amazingly good in sports or things that require fast reflexes. He let me into my house and walked in, locking the door behind himself. I walked up our staircase and placed Tony in his bed before walking to my own room, Gregory in follow.

I kicked off my heels, "I'm so ready for bed!" I yawned. Gregory came up behind me and hugged me. "Why, hello darling!" I giggled. I felt him chuckle and hold me tighter, "I love you…" he whispered. "I love you too." I grinned. I love moments like this.

He kissed the back of my head, "Ill see myself out. I'll use the spare key you gave me to lock it back up." "Alright." I turned around to face him and gave him a peck on the lips, "Oh…I left my stuff at your house, so bring it when you pick me up tomorrow for school?" I played with his hands

He frowned, clearly wanting more, "Yeah." He pouted, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, darling. Sweet dream."

"Okay! Sweet dream!" I smiled and kissed him again. He walked out my door and I stood listening to the thumping of his heavy footsteps fade away. I heard a low slam, the front door being shut. I walked over to my balcony and watched as Gregory started his car and drive off.

I smiled and crawled back into my room. I set my alarm for fifteen minutes longer then normal so I would be able to shower. I slipped out of the dress and laid it on my chair so it wouldn't wrinkle. I pulled out shorts and a large shirt and crawled into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to keep going with this story. I guess reading over my previous work and editing the past two chapters made me feel like I could not abandon Leonora. Although, if any of you do read this, go reread the past two chapters and REVIEW. Oh, these chapters will be short. I apologize in advance. **

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Down the House by The Used<strong>

_Watch out, you might get what you're after_

_Cool babies, strange but not a stranger_

_I'm an ordinary guy_

_Burning down the house_

* * *

><p>When the alarm went off, I jumped out of bed in a trance like state, quickly making my way to my bathroom. I turned on the shower, pushing the dial all the way to hot. I pulled out a towel from under the sink and quickly stripped out of my night clothing.<p>

When the bathroom was almost full of steam, I stepped into the shower and immediately started to wash my face with soap. I quickly washed my hair before washing my body. I turned off the shower and rubbed my eyes, who know fifteen minutes less of sleep could be so harmful!

I dried myself and wrapped the towel on my head before walking out of my bathroom and quickly changing into my school uniforms. Being too tired to do anything with my hair, I quickly braided my hair and had it sit over my shoulder. I walked into my closet looking for my flats, before realizing I had left everything at Gregory's house.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath, "My phone! Amelia! I hope she didn't text me!" I whined before walking down stairs. I heard nothing from the kitchen. I assumed both my parents were out later then midnight and weren't getting up until later.

I lazily moved about the kitchen before pulling out a pan and making an egg. I dropped a piece of toast into the toaster before sliding the egg onto the toasted bread. A quiet knocking at my door pulled me from my trance. I walked to the door and opened it to see Gregory standing there my shoes in one hand and my phone in the other.

"Thank you!" I yawned as I took my shoes from him and dropped them on the floor before stepping in to them. Gregory handed me my phone, "Your backpack is in the car. Amelia called you." He told me before grabbing my hand and walking back to the car.

"I'll just talk to her in class…" I yawned again. Gregory opened the passenger door for me and I crawled in and put on my seat belt. I rested my head against the door as Gregory got into the car and started to drive off to school.

Amelia pounced on Gregory and I before we even stepped out of the car. "You did not answer your phone!" She yelled at me. I smiled, "I left it at Gregory's last night by accident!" I told her and grabbed my bag from the backseat, "But what happened? I want details!" I continued.

Gregory and I looked at each other and nodded as he walked off to his group of friends. "I said yes." Amelia declared before turning a light shade of pink. Amelia and I walked to my locker as a blonde haired girl walked up to us. "Oh hey Canada." I said calmly.

I wasn't exactly friends with Canada, but I knew Amelia was. "Canada! What's up!" Amelia said cheerfully. "Oh, nothing much. I came here to tell Leonora something." I looked up at her strangely, "Oh?" I questioned.

"You heard of that new girl, right?" Canada asked. "Yeah, I heard she was coming today. Why?" I looked at her puzzled. "She's all over your boyfriend." She stated calmly.

I glared at her, "Excuse me?" I hissed. She backed away, "She's in the courtyard, and her name is like Ivy or something. She walked up to him and was like rubbing her arms up and down his and touching his legs." Canada's voice cracked, "You aren't mad at me, right?"

I looked up at her before slamming my locker shut, "No. Not you. What did Gregory do?" I hissed. "He tried to stop her but she was practically trying to climb into his la—oh shit." Her eyes looked past me and I turned to see an uncomfortable Gregory stiffly walking with the new girl—Iona. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me." I growled, "Not HER."

"You know her?" Amelia and Canada asked at the same time looking confused. "She stopped at Gregory's house before the party and had Gregory jump her car. She like attacked Gregory with her body." I hissed as Gregory shot me a nervous glance.

"You are kidding…right?" Amelia said glaring at Iona, who was completely obvious to the six pair of eyes staring at her. "No!" I nearly yelled, "She was rude and she was flirting with Gregory!" I watched as Gregory got closer, "And I swear to God, if he does not come over here I will kill him." I threatened.

What shocked me the most was how Gregory kept walking, nervously avoiding my glares. I heard both Amelia and Canada gasp and mumble something, but I was too angry to hear what they said. "Can one of you two give me a ride home today?" I asked through my teeth.

"I will…" Canada said softly, "I have nothing to do after school." I nodded at her, but kept my eyes glued to the back of Gregory's head, "Thank you." I stormed off to my first period.

I avoided looking at Gregory during passing time and sat with Amelia and Canada at lunch. Gregory continued to text me through out the school day but I ignored him. "Have you spoken to him?" Amelia asked me. I stabbed my uneaten lunch, "Nope." I hissed.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Canada pressed as she picked at her food. "Later. If he—" There was a loud, obnoxious laugh that passed our table. It was Iona…and Gregory. Gregory looked miserable and nervous as he avoided my glare. Iona, on the other hand, looked at me and smiled, waving.

"Hey Leanna!" Iona hollered, not stopping to continue to talk. I was fuming, "She did NOT just call me Leanna." I hissed, breaking the fork that was originally stabbing my lunch. "She did." Amelia gasped, "Relax Leo!"

"I'm leaving." I hissed. I grabbed my tray before storming towards Iona and Gregory. I through my shoulder into Gregory's back as I tossed my lunch, tray included, into the trashcan. I heard him hiss in pain. "What's her deal?" Iona's annoying voice perky up, "That is rude. Are you still with her?"

I didn't listen for Gregory's answer. I pushed my way out of the cafeteria before storming out of the school completely. I stormed down the stairs, "LEONORA!" I heard Gregory shout. I didn't stop walking, "Stop it!"

I let out an angry sigh and slow down slightly for him to catch up. "I'm sorry!" He cried as he finally caught up to me. "Really? Why are you sorry?" I glared, not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"I shouldn't have done that. I felt bad that she didn't know anyone here. I honestly did not think you would be _this_ upset about it." Gregory moved to try and hug me but I backed away. "Look at me…love, please" He begged.

"You didn't even talk to me when you where with her. I would have been better if you did not just walk right by me as if I wasn't your girlfriend anymore!" I howled as I glared at him.

"Please, stop crying!" Gregory begged, "Its my fault, I'm sorry." I touched my face; I hadn't realized I was crying. I furiously wiped away the tears, "Fix it then!" I yelled before walking away to walk home.

I didn't need to look back to know that Gregory was staring at me walking away. I didn't need to look back to know he wasn't about to chase me at the moment. I did know that if he didn't try to fix this, I would break up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I want reviews…seriously because I NEED to hear if you guys like it. Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**__Playing God - Paramore**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>You don't have to believe me<em>  
><em>But the way I, way I see it<em>  
><em>Next time you point a finger<em>  
><em>I might have to bend it back<em>  
><em>Or break it, break it off<em>

* * *

><p>I finally made it home about thirty minutes later. I walked up the steps and realized that I would be home alone for the afternoon. Walking to my room, I threw my bag and phone while I kicked my shoes into the closet.<p>

I stormed into the bathroom; I turned the knob to turn the bath on, put the plug in, and began to dump cups of bath soap into the steaming water. I watched as the bubbled formed before walking back into the bedroom and glanced at my phone. I had at least six missed calls from someone and twelve text messages.

I shrugged before grabbing my iPod and headphones. I turned and walked into the bathroom and began to strip myself of my uniform before sliding into the steamy, hot bubble bath. I put my headphones in and hit play and tried to relax.

I woke up about an hour later. I didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened. I groaned as I crawled out of the tub. The bubbles had long since disappeared and my skin had absorbed so much extra water that my fingers and toes had pruned. I reached for a fluffy towel and wrapped it around me before walking out into my room.

I stopped midway into my room completely shocked at what I saw. My room was filled to the brim with bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals. I glanced at my bed and Gregory was sitting there, hunched over with his hands pressed against his mouth.

I was positive he didn't hear me get out but then he began to talk, "I'm so sorry." He whispered. I didn't answer him, just stared at him. "I don't want you mad at me. I can feel how angry you are through our bond." He sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"When she showed up I didn't expect you to be so upset. I figured you would be annoyed but not right out furious. I could feel you debating if you should break up with me…" He trailed off.

"I've never tried to control your friends, but I do not like her. Did you hear what she called me today? Leanna? Really?" I growled and walked over to him to stand in front of him. "I'm so sorry baby…" His voice cracked. "You never call me baby." I stated softly and began to play with hair. Gregory covered his face in my stomach and loosely wrapped his arms around me.

"I do not want to lose you…" Gregory whispered. "How much did you spend on these flowers?" I questioned. "Not enough." He let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, Gregory…" I murmured and forced my way into his lap.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper…I got it from you, you know." My pathetic attempt at a joke, "I wasn't going to leave you. I was just upset. I mean, she was literally all over you."

Gregory laid his forehead against my own, "I'm so sorry." He mumbled out. I couldn't help but smile, "Gregory, I love you." I said gentle, "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave my room." I grinned and moved to get out of his grip.

"Hmm…I could think of other things to do" Gregory mumbled seductively. I gasp, "Gregory Sackville-bagg!" I screamed turning red. He gave me a cheeky grin, "I'm kidding!" He paused, "Well…I'm not really, but I am." He shrugged before kissing me.

"I'll leave but don't make plans for tomorrow." Gregory stood up. "Tomorrow is Saturday, I was going to sleep over at Amelia's." I looked up at him. "Not any more!" He growled before kissing me again then abruptly leaving my room.

"See you tomorrow!" He hollered as he walked down the hallway. I glared at him as he walked away before changing into my lounging clothing. I heard the doorbell ring, "I swear to…If that is Gregory again I'm going to yell at him." I walked down the hall to the main living to open the door.

It was Canada.

"Oh hey…" I said shocked, "Why are you here?" I questioned. Canada looked at me, "Well…considering you stormed out of lunch, then didn't go to class, and finally, did not show up at my car, I figured I should see if you made it back alive." She shrugged.

"I am sorry." I mumbled, "I have a terrible temper." I said simply before letting her walk in. "Well," Canada walked in, "Are you okay? Are you and your boyfriend alright?" She pressed.

"Yeah, he came back. He just left. We are okay." I answered quickly. "That's good," Canada smiled, "How did you guys meet?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen. "Oh, it was kind of by accident!" I grinned.

"Go on…" Canada waved here hand, encouraging me to continue. I laughed, "Truthfully, it was because Tony and Rudolph." She looked at me confused, "Who are they?"

"Oh, Tony is my littler brother! He won't be home for another hour or so. Rudolph is Gregory's little brother." I said simply, "Anyway, the little boys met on accident. Rudolph one day snuck Tony out of the house to visit the gra—house they use to live it!" I got wide eyed as I nearly said graveyard.

She looked at me weird for a moment, "Why did he have to sneak him over?"

"Well you see, Rudolph's parents are very…strict. They did not like unwelcome visitors and our parent's did not like us to visit other peoples houses without knowing the family first."

"Well, Rudolph's parents caught Tony. I was there too because I was trying to get him to come home" I lied smoothly. "They were mad, but when Rudolph used his cute charming face to smooth things over. Tony and I still left a few minutes later, but their mom wanted to make sure we got home okay so they had Gregory take us back and naturally, Rudolph followed."

Canada looked at me to continue, "Gregory and I didn't like each other at first, we got into this huge argument at my house and I was hoping I would never have to see him again, but then he came to the house the next day. It was kind of late and he wanted to make it up because he felt bad. He took me to see a meteor shower that night!" I grinned.

"That is too cute!" Canada grinned and clapped her hands, "So that was your first date?" She inquired. "Yes" I smiled at her, "It was."

"Did he leave you?" Canada abruptly asked. I looked at her strangely, "What?" I sneered. "Well I remember Amelia saying that you were depressed for the longest time because he disappeared or something."

I had no lie for that. I didn't even remember telling Amelia that. I looked at her, puzzled, "We did break up for a time and he kind of cut me off after that." I said nervously.

She nodded, but I didn't think she believed me but I could tell she wasn't going to press the subject anymore. "Oh!" she shot up, "look at the time!" I glanced over at the clock; it was nearly three in the afternoon. "Oh Tony should be home, if you want to meet him." I said calmly.

"Oh!" Canada exclaimed, "That would be nice!" I smiled as I heard the front door open, "Tony?" I called out. "Yeah?" I heard him yell back. "Come here!" I replied. Tony pattered in, his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Yeah?" He looked at me then to Canada. "Hi." Tony said bluntly.

"Hey Tony! I'm Canada!" Canada grinned and stuck her hand out for Tony to shake it. "Hi." He smiled, "I'm going to Rudolph's house." I nodded and took his backpack from him, "Be safe!"

"Do you guys normally let him walk to the Sackville-bagg's house on his on?" Canada looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, it's not that far." I shrugged. "Oh alright…" Canada paused, "Well…I should be going!"

I nodded and moved to walk her out the door, "Oh! Here are the assignments you missed today!" Canada grinned before disappearing through the doors.

"Boo." I grumbled as I looked down at the homework.

I was sitting in the living room procrasting against my homework with the television when Mom came home. "Hey you!" She smiled as she walked him, her heels clicking as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mom!" I yawned out as I continued to lie on the comfortable couch.

"How was school?" Mom inquired. I thought she might have heard about my storming out of the school, "It was school." I said nonchalantly. "That's good!" She responded cheerfully before walking into the kitchen.

I glanced at my phone as it blinked '7:00'. Sighing as I moved from my comfy spot, I made my way up the stairs to go start on my homework. I could hear Mom beginning to start dinner when the phone rang.

I stopped mid-step to listen in to find out who was calling. "Hello?" I heard Mom ask blankly. She was silent for a moment before answering, "Hello Rudolph. I don't think Tony is home. I was told he was going to your house after school."

I stared out into space as puzzle look took over my face. "LEO!" I heard my mom call out. I turned and ran down the stairs, trying to ignore the unfriendly feeling that was washing over me. "Yes?" I said quickly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Tony today?" She looked at me with worry cloaked her face. "Yeah, I saw him around three today. He left to go to Rudolph's" I whispered.

"He isn't at Rudolph's" Her voice was filled with dread, "I'm calling the cops."

"There isn't a point…they won't look for him until tomorrow. The whole wait twenty-four-hours…" I said sorrowfully. I watched as she slammed the phone down, "It isn't like him to run off!" She yelled, "Do you feel it?"

"The feeling that something bad is going to happen?" I whispered.

"Yes." She grumbled as tears started to flow down her face, "I need to call your father."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hell Yeah by Rev Theory**

_Give me a hell, give me a yeah,_

_Stand up right now,_

_And give me a hell, give me a yeah,_

_Stand up right now_

* * *

><p>I tried to ignore the gnarling feeling that was going ballistics in my stomach. I choked down the feeling of impending trouble and kept pacing in the kitchen. Tony would be fine, he just got sidetrack. That's what happens to little boys when they see something shiny or cool; they just chase after them and get lost. "That's it!" I mumbled lamely, "He got lost. He must of saw something that he wanted to check out. He got sidetrack and lost his way!"<p>

I mentally groaned, "Come on, Leonora!" I snapped to myself, "Tony has gotten into worst situations…" I gave a terribly depressing chuckle, "I mean, vampires! He will be fine!"

I could hear my mom upstairs in her room, stomping and screaming whilst being on the phone screaming at the person on the other line. I began to jump in place before continuing my pace. "He wouldn't go anywhere…I mean…Oh! What am I trying to fool myself into!" I cried and threw myself into a kitchen chair, "We snuck out of the house the first week we were here to visit a family of vampires!" I mumbled to myself as the memory of Rudolph crashing into my brother's room raced through my mind.

"Where would he go!" Mom roared ferociously. I was tempted to pick up the phone that was in the kitchen to ease drop, but I decided against it. "He wouldn't go with a stranger!" Mom roared again with the same passion of anger as before. "Get home, NOW. You better have a militia with you when you get here!" She shrieked before slamming the phone down.

I flinched when I heard her quick footsteps stomping down the stairs, "LEONORA!" She screamed and turned into the kitchen, "Change into warm clothing and comfortable shoes. We will be looking for your brother when your father gets home." She snapped before storming away again.

I didn't move and listened to her slam the front door shut. I sighed and moved up to my room to change into an outfit that was fit for going on a hunt for Tony. "LEONORA!" Mom shouted again which caused me to jump, "What, Mom?" I yelled as I walked out of my room to the stairs. I looked down at my mother as I leaned over the balcony, "WHY did you let him out of your sight!" She screamed up to me.

I stared at her, debating if her question was a rhetorical or not. When I didn't answer she continued, "What is the matter with you?" Her face flushed with anger, "What made you think it was okay to let your nine year old brother out of your sight!" She hissed.

"Dottie!" I heard my father come storming through the front door with Frederick, Freda, Gregory, Rudolph, and Anna in tow. My mother looked at my father, tears falling rapidly down her flushed face, "Leonora, call a few of your friends, see if they can come help." Dad commanded me to do.

I nodded and retreated to my room and called Amelia, who immediately said yes to helping and said she would call Rafael. I sighed as a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders, "Are you okay?" Gregory whispered into my ear, holding my tight.

I stared at the roses and stuffed animals, "Yeah I'm okay." I said softly, "I need to see if Canada will come to help." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I called someone else…I'm not too sure you are going to be happy about it…but I thought—" I cut his words off, "YOU CALLED IONA?" I screamed and pulled back slightly.

Gregory laughed slightly, "Yeahhhh."

I glared at him, "I want to kill you some days, you know." I said blankly as he kissed my forehead, laughing.

"LEONORA! GREGORY!" My mother's shrieking voice yelled, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"The banshee has called, we must go to her…" I said boringly as I grabbed Gregory's arm and walked down stairs, leaning against him for support. "Tony will be fine!" Gregory said squeezing my hand.

When we got down stairs I saw all of the Sackville-bagg's, poor old McAston and two of his workers, Amelia and Rafael, and Iona who was standing off of to the side, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay…" My dad started off, "Leonora, what happened when you were home with Tony?" Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Well, I was in the kitchen with Canada, a friend from school—" Amelia cut me off, "I called her too, but she didn't answer. I called her like ten times." She said sadly. "Okay," I continued, "well, we were talking when Tony got him, so I had him introduce himself before he ran off to Rudolph's. Then he dropped his school bag, and ran out of the house."

"So he didn't say he was going anywhere else?" Freda asked calmly. I nodded, "No, he just said he wanted to get to your house."

"He was going to walk?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." I agreed, "He didn't ask for a ride. I didn't think about asking to give him one because I didn't see a problem in him walking to their house! He does it almost everyday, what made this day any different?"

"BECAUSE HE WENT MISSING OR KIDNAPED OR WORST!" My mother came at me with venom. I flinched back, as Gregory pulled me away from my distraught mother.

"Dottie, go to the bedroom." My dad glared at her, "Now."

"What?" My mom hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I said, go to the bedroom." Dad repeated calmly. My mom glared at him a minute longer before storming up to their bedroom.

"Anyway…" Dad began again, "When did your friend Canada leave?"

"A few minutes after." I shrugged; I wasn't complete sure what time she left at. Dad nodded, "Alright, Rudolph, do you know what route Tony takes to get to your house?"

"Yes, I do." Rudolph said bravely before quickly explaining the route to everyone.

"I think we should all walk the trail, then split up in the different areas to look for him. He couldn't have wondering off far." Frederick spoke up and glanced at my dad for agreement.

"Sounds good. Freda, would you mind staying here with Dottie?" Dad quickly asked. "Of course!" Freda smiled, "Come Anna." Freda went to walk up the stairs, but Anna protested, "I want to help find Tony, dearest!" She pouted.

"No." Her mother said shortly, "Now come." Freda waited for Anna to move towards the stairs. Anna gave a dramatic sigh before making her way to stairs, mumbling about the unfairness of it all.

"Let's break into groups: Leonora, you will be with Gregory and Iona." Dad glanced at me; it took even bit of strength in me not to show my disdain with this request, "Amelia and Rafael, you can tag along with them if you want." He added. "Now, Frederick, Rudolph, go with McAshton and his workers." All five of them nodded in agreement.

"I'll be on my own, we all have cell phones, for those of you who don't…stick with the ones who do. We don't need anyone else getting lost. Call if you need anything or find Tony. It's six now, let's try to find him by eight." Dad commanded.

We all broke into our groups and marched out through the front doors and began to walk the path that Tony took earlier that day. "I've called Canada again, she might know something, but she hasn't answered. I left her a voicemail and I texted her what was going on." Amelia said as she grabbed my hand. I nodded to show I was listening to her, but didn't open my mouth to answer.

"Okay, if I was Tony," Gregory stopped on the side of the street looking down the hillside towards the ocean, "Where would I go? What would distract me enough to run off?" We were ahead of everyone else.

I wondered off, walking down the hillside, "Love?" Gregory called out to me, "Where are you going?" I glanced behind me, "I'm just trying to see what Tony would of seen." I started to look around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I don't think he came this way!" I called looking back up towards Gregory, Iona, Amelia, and Rafael, but they were gone.

I glared up in annoyance and began to climb up the hill; I saw that they had followed Iona to the other side of the road; Iona was pointing at dirt that was recently dug up, that went up the hillside. It looked like someone climbed up the hill.

I stepped up onto the street and walked over to them, "I think he climbed up here." Rafael said before he attempted to start the climb up. "Careful!" Amelia squeaked. Gregory followed right after him and disappeared over the top. "Do you see anything?" I called out to them.

"No!" They called out in unison. I crawled up the hillside, much to Amelia's dismay, and got a look for myself.

"I said I didn't see anything." Gregory lifted me onto the top. "I know, but I need to see for myself." I smiled apologetically. He smiled and kissed my cheek, he was acting strange, but it's because he doesn't want me to act like mother. I heard him and Rafael climb back down.

I kept walking forward; I had a feeling that I needed to keep walking. "Lenor'?" I heard Iona's voice from behind. "Leonora." I said simply as I turned to look at her, "Lee-nor-ah." I snapped.

"I'm sorry." Her accent had disappeared. "Um…I was supposed to give you this letter. I'm not sure whom it's from. I didn't read it…" She moved around nervously, "But I think it's suppose to do with Tony…" She held the letter out for me to take.

I glared at her and snatched the letter from her. I read through the letter at least three times, making sure I remembered everything. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" I hissed and glared at her.

She looked at me, panicked. "No!" She squeaked, "I didn't read it! I don't know who gave it to me! They were in a hoodie and they told me not to read it and make sure I gave it to you when you were alone!"

"This is NOT funny!" I replied in utter disgust, "Where is he!" I growled.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" She began to look around.

"Sod off!" I hissed and turned and began to walk to where the letter told me to go, not bothering to glance at back at her. I needed to find Tony. He was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_**

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To <strong>Achlys,<strong>**

**For those of you who are also wondering about Gregory's old jacket and the amulet this is what happened: ****Leonora still has Gregory's old jacket but she does not wear it. The jacket means a lot to her because for a while, that was all she had of Gregory. As for the amulet, she returned it to Freda who has it safely hidden!**

**If you guys have any questions about the story, feel free to message it to me!**

**Love, FindSarah**

* * *

><p>"Leonora!" Iona called after me, "Wait, there is more!"<p>

"I said, SOD OFF!" I snarled, making a loop back towards the coast. I turned to head farther up the hill, north, so I was be farther away from the group. No one would know I went missing.

"Please!" She called again. "I don't want to hear it!" I snapped and kept moving forward. I heard her fall back to a stop, which made me start to jog ahead. I didn't want her to follow me.

I curved to head on to a paved road to the coast, during the daylight hours, the walk is simple but at night the walk became eerie. The pave road twists and curves through a cemetery, one that was much older then the one Gregory use to live at.

When I got to the entrance of the necropolis I quickly began to walk faster. Being in a graveyard was nothing new, the issue stemmed from being in a larger graveyard that has no other use other then a historical landmark, it dated farther back then the one that was closer to the house, and I was alone.

"On an odd note," I muttered, pushing the old-worn down, cast iron gate open as it made a ghostly shriek, "Scotland has some of the more creepy stone work." I glanced at a tombstone that was covered in moss and was weather-beaten. The statues of weeping angles, haggard crosses were in lined the large mausoleum and large leaf-less trees, created dark figured that shadowed my path only increasing my anxiety.

The wind chill increased as I walked deeper into graveyard. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I growled, my eyes darting back and forth between the two sides of the graveyard. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped; letting loose a blood curdling scream that had the potential to wake the dead.

"I'm sorry!" The person shrieked. I glared at the person who grabbed me and was shocked to see Canada staring wide-eyed at me. "Holy Mother of…" I looked at her; trying to regain my words as I uncontrollably shook with fear. I tried to stop the laughter the was bubbling in my throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to scare you." Canada said softly, "Oh, I'm here because I was visiting my father's grave." She pointed to a gravestone that wasn't surround by other decaying stone.

"There isn't any tomb around it…" I pointed out, "And I thought this was more of a historical cemetery."

"It is. But my family has lived in Scotland for thousands of years. We own the patch of land. That is were we bury our family… well until we use up the land." She shrugged, "The last one to be buried was my father."

"Oh! I'm sorry…I didn't know." I stuttered, "How did he die…if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's okay. Most people don't know. Police said it was suicide…but I don't believe it." Canada looked away, holding back the tears.

"I am very sorry…" I sighed as a defining silence surrounded us. The only noise that was created was the wind whistling through the old branches of the trees.

She smiled and shrugged, "It's okay, it's easier on other days."

We stood there for a moment in an awkward silence before she asked why I was there.

"Oh!" I gasped, "We tried to call you but you didn't answer! My brother is missing!"

Canada looked at me, "Toby?" She said confused

"Tony." I declared as she took a minute to crack her brain.

She looked at me blankly for a moment before something sparked in her eye, "Oh!" She gasped and stood up straighter. "How do you know he is missing?"

I sighed, "Well, at first, we thought he got lost…until I was given this note…" I pulled out the note from my jean pants.

"Can I see it?" Canada said peculiarly, reaching for the paper. "Yeah!" I mumbled and handed her the note. She read it for a minute before looking at me again, "You are going alone?" She asked.

"Yup." I stated.

"I'm coming with you. You can't go alone!"

I stared at her for a minute. I didn't trust her, but she's never done anything against me. Was I being judgmental? Possibly.

I sighed before agreeing to let her come along.

We walked in silence through the spooky graveyard and all the way to the coastline. By the time we had reached a cliff the over looked the coast, it was pouring down rain. "Do you want to go back?" She called and I shook my head as we headed down to the sandy area.

"Where would they put him?" I wondered out loud before turning around to look at Canada. From what it looked like, Canada was making random jesters and talking to herself.

"Canada?" I called out, "Are you okay?" She suddenly straightened up and looked to me.

"Yeah! I was just thinking out loud!" Canada laughed and began to look around, "I think he would be in a cave."

"That's logical." I snapped, "But I see no caves."

"You don't know?" Canada looked at me, startled.

"Know what?" I inquired, debating on telling her just to go home and let me find Tony.

"The Banshee Cavern." She stated.

"The Banshee Cavern?" I growled as the wind and rain picked up causing my hair to whip around, "What is that?" I was loosing my patience.

"It's a folk lore around here, but most of us believe it." She started to walk pass me, "The folk lore goes something like this: One day, a beautiful women was walking along this very coast… She was related to one of the Lords that lived in the area and everyone respected her and adored her. She would walk this coast daily. One day, after a nasty storm, she wondered into a cavern. No one ever when into that cavern because it was said to be dangerous. The beautiful woman was curious because she thought she saw someone in there. She mounted her horse and headed up to the cavern that was only a few feet above from the water. "

Canada looked at me, "The cavern now is apart of the water. It's from the breaking of the rocks, you see? Over the years of being beat by the ocean."

"Well, anyway, the beautiful women dismounted her horse and walked in to see what she expected to see: a man. He was unconscious and it didn't look like he was breathing."

Canada stopped abruptly, "This is it, by the way." We were at an opening in a cave that stretched up at least 20 feet. There was a small, decaying pathway that was being lapped over by the waves that were rushing in and out of the cavern.

Canada went to continue, "The beautiful women—"

"Shh! Tony could be in here!" I cut her off and made my way inside. Canada made a disconcerting grunt and followed after me.

The cold water lapped at my feet as we crossed the pathway until it completely disappeared under a pool of water.

"Are you sure you want to keep going in?" Canada grabbed my arm, her voice shaking as we waded deeper into the already knee-high water.

"I have to find Tony." I said with determination as I stepped father into the cold damp cave.

I heard her grumble and grip my arm tighter, "Look!" I pointed out a narrow opening a few feet away from us.

Quickly I climbed to look into the opening, "It keeps going. He could be in there!" I reached in to pull myself over into the mouth of the opening. The inside was tight and cramped; I would have to crawl to get in. The sharp rocks that circled the tunnel would prove to be a channel. There enough space to walk, if you were a small child, but not if you were a fully-grown teenager or an adult.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Canada whined.

I exhaled and began to crawl. "I guess that is a yes." She grumbled and followed me in.

"_I wouldn't trust her."_

I stopped and felt the hair on my neck stand up, recognizing the voice that was whispering in my head. The voice of Elizabeth McAshton.

"Ow!" I screamed as Canada ran into me.

"SORRY!" She hollered back, "You stopped out of no where."

"_Don't trust her."_

"Uh…" I stuttered, "Sorry." I began to crawl again, ignoring the jabs of pain in my hands in knees.

"_Kick her…Knock her out…She isn't here to help you." _

"_How do you know…"_ I whispered to myself in my head

"_I helped you before didn't I? You want to save your brother, don't you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how do you like it? Review! Review! Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**To who ever was reviewing as Gregory Sackville-bagg on **_**Changes**_**, you made my day. That is all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Get out Alive <strong>_**by**_** Three Days Grace**

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Whoa-oh, run for your life_

* * *

><p>'<em>So…<em>' I thought as I continued to crawl through the dank hole. The sharp rocks digging into my skin, "_How should I do this? If I knock her out, I might get to Tony…but what if this is the only way to vacillate? Then I would be stuck here with Tony. I highly doubt I'll be able to avoid hurting myself or Tony trying to get back…" _I sighed and listened to the 300 year old vampire's advice: I rolled on to my back, ignoring the pain that shot through my back, and sent a kick towards Canada's nose.

Canada had been caught off guard and collapsed instantly after the blow. Blood oozed quickly from her newly broken nose. I stared at her for a moment before rolling back onto my hands and knees and continued my crawling towards, to what I hoped, Tony.

"Okay, Elizabeth." I hissed out as a jagged rock jammed its way into my hand, "I did want you wanted…now what." I felt silly for talking to myself, even though I was talking to Elizabeth…even though she's dead…and I can't see her.

A soft laughter filled the depths of my mind, _"Very good, very good." _She left my mind for a few seconds before returning, _"Her family has hunted my family and the family of my beloved for generations. It was no doubt that it would not end once the blessed curse had been lifted." _

"Wait…what?" I scowled menacingly into the dark, "Her family?"

"_You silly girl. You have not put two and two together?"_ She puffed, _"I thought when Gregory chose you, you would be more…sagacious. Oh well. She looks nothing like her father. Not even her sister. Your mistake is excusable." _Elizabeth clicked her tongue.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, "More sagacious? Excusable?" I slapped my hand against the wall, "OUCH!" I howled, clutching my hand, "Blasted, three-hundred-year-old dead vampiress." I snarled as I held my injured hand to my stomach.

"_Watch—" _Elizabeth spoke too late.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the rock in front of my hand shifted and I began to tumble forward. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp snap in my wrist as I nose-dived into a mess of rock. I slumped against my knees, crying out in pain as everything began to vibrate with agony.

"_If only you weren't busy name calling me…"_ Elizabeth hummed.

"Shut up." I bawled into my knees.

"_Get up…you are almost there."_ Elizabeth hissed at me.

I cried out again, but stood up. This time I listened for Elizabeth's voice to direct me towards Tony. "_Ah, this way. Towards this shallow bed of water…"_

I followed her voice to the pool of lapping water, "Now where?" I sniffed, cradling my injured arm. _"Keep going straight, there is another cave ahead."_

Stepping into the polar water barely affected me. I was already drenched with skin-numbing water and I was almost positive that I would be getting pneumonia from walking around fridge water.

"_As I was saying before…" _Elizabeth purred, _"I'm surprised you haven't made the connection…but I do suppose you were more, what is the word…unliking towards the girl before Gregory was."_

"What are you talking about? Iona?" I breathed as I came to the back of the cave wall.

"_Go to your left and dive under. It isn't a long tunnel."_

I stared bugged-eyed at the cavern walls, "What?" I squeaked, "What if there are dead bodies there? Or I can't get back to the surface and I drown?"

"_You won't. Do you want to save your brother?"_

"Yes." I mumbled, took a deep breath and dived under. I opened my eyes in the murky water and spotted the cave surprisingly quickly. I hesitated for a moment at the mouth of the under water opening before Elizabeth whispered, _"Go."_

My body swayed back and forth against the rocky walls as I tried to keep my body up by running my hands against the side, ignoring the burning pain in my wrist. _"Almost there."_

Moments after Elizabeth whispered in my head, I broke the surface of the water, "_LEONORA_!" A shivering, cold body attacked my face.

I began to cough, "Tony?" I sputtered.

"Nora!" He wailed, "I was so scared!"

I carried him with my good arm to the shore, "Are you okay?" I asked. His skin was a tint of blue and he could not stop shaking.

"That lady asked if I wanted a ride to Rudolph's and then she took me and got me in here!" Tony sobbed into my chest. "It's okay I'm here." I rubbed his back.

"_Now, if I may finish…"_ Elizabeth hummed once more, _"Iona, is the youngest daughter of the late Rookery."_

"Iona is related to Rookery?" I gasped, they looked nothing alike.

"What?" Tony mumbled and looked at me, hugging me tighter.

"It's Elizabeth. She's talking to me again." I mumbled.

"_Yes. She is. Canada is her elder sister, but by only a mere five minutes." _

"How is that even possible?" I scoffed, hugging Tony tighter against me as he began to shiver uncontrollable, "He wasn't even married…was he?" I questioned as I tried to remember if I ever spotted a wedding band on his hand.

"_Hah, a man does not need to be married to produce children."_ Elizabeth sneered, "_He was sleeping with many, __many__, women. He manage to get two of them pregnant, therefore, he had two daughters: Iona and Canada."_

"Okay that I understand. What I don't understand is why Tony was kidnapped and put into a cave that you nearly have to kill yourself to get into." I bit back sarcastically.

"_Hmm…you are terrible. You constantly interrupt stories that hold the up most important information…even that girl, Canada, tried to tell you." _Elizabeth hummed once more, but there was a trace of hubris in her voice.

"Then keep talking." I sighed.

"_This is were I found my beloved. Von. He was nearly dead, if you could say that, when I discovered him."_

"You were the beautiful women in that story?" I interrupted.

"_Shush. And yes, this is my cave. Continuing the story before that though, Rookery was not one to be tied down, not in the least bit. Iona's mother was traditional; she wanted marriage. Rookery denied her request and nearly struck her down, but he did not. He left her alone to take care of the child on her own. Canada's mother, on the other hand, did not care about being pregnant. She cared for nothing at all, really."_

"_She was abuser of drugs. She did anything and everything. She drank constantly. She did not care about the child." _Elizabeth paused for a moment, _"I will show you the rest."_

I felt a hot, searing pain in the base of my head that quickly spread to the front causing my vision to blacken. It is quickly replaced with images of a woman who I never met:

_She has long sandy blonde hair that is stringy and matted. Her face is shallow and hallow, like she hasn't had a proper meal in days. She is smoking: I am not sure what the substance is._

_She is lounging in a dirty back alley behind an old cathedral. Her arms look like opaque white twigs all covered in weeks of dirt. She is obviously pregnant, but the baby bump looks so weak that it is nearly impossible to figure out how far along she is._

"_Scarlett." A voice called out._

_The woman moves slightly but instead of answering the stranger, she takes a deep gulp of alcohol. _

"_Scarlett." The voice called again and a shadowy figure stepped out of the blackness of the night. "What are you doing?" The figure asked._

_Scarlett laughed, "What do you think I'm doing?" She sneered, "Having a good time!" She took another drink of the bottle._

"_Stop it. Now." The figure snatched the bottle from Scarlett's hands before she could take another drink, "The cigarette out, now." Scarlett made no move to take out the cigarette; instead she takes a long, deep puff of the tobacco stick and blows the smoke to the stranger._

_The stranger, clearly upset, rips the cigarette from Scarlett and smashes it into the ground. "How far along are you?" The stranger asks._

"_Hmmmm…" Scarlett thinks for a moment before smiling, "eight months as of today."_

"_Do you want this baby to even live!" The stranger snaps._

"_Nope." Scarlett grins mincingly._

"_I'm taking you to the doctor right now!" The stranger growls and moves to pick Scarlett up off the ground. Scarlett began to fight with the stranger, but with such little muscle and no body fat she does not have the upper hand._

The scene faded but was quickly replaced with another one:

"_It's a baby girl…" The doctor whispers, clearly surprised._

_The child is silent. Everyone assumes she is a stillborn until a wailing pierced the small, white room. _

"_She's…alive?" A nurse gasps, "That's impossible!"_

"_Obviously not…" A different nurse gasps._

"_Physically, the little girl is a bit small. She does not seem to have any other physical abnormalities…" The doctor stared at the baby. "I'm unsure if there will be mental damage though."_

"_That's not possible. Not possible at all. She had almost no nutrient that a normal baby needs to develop to that level. She even had the drugs affecting her!" One of the nurses argued over the wailing child._

"_She's special…too bad her mom wasn't." the other nurse commented looking at the dead body of Scarlett. Scarlett's body was even thinner than before, her skin now had a grey-ish tint and her eyes were glossed over._

"_Does she have any one else?" The doctor asked._

"_She might have a half sister…but it also may be a coincidence that two women gave birth, minutes of each other and claiming the same father." One of the nurses spoke up again, covering Scarlett's body. "And the other child is healthy…with a healthy mother."_

The scene faded again. The next scene to appear was one Iona and Canada meeting Rookery for the first time. They are seven.

"_You aren't my dad." Iona states quickly on meeting Rookery. Rookery just chuckles and stares at Iona. Canada stares quietly at Rookery who is sitting on a park bench looking extremely out of place._

"_And you aren't my sister." Iona's baby blue eyes glared at Canada before running away, her long pale blonde hair shimming against her light skin._

_Canada doesn't bother looking at Iona as she runs away; instead she continues to stare at Rookery._

"_You are my dad?" Canada asks meekly._

_Rookery chuckled, "I suppose. That is sure what your Mum said." _

"_My mum doesn't say anything. She's dead." Canada statement with no emotion in her voice._

"_Who takes care of you?" Rookery asked._

"_My grandmother, at times." Canada said, with the same empty voice, void of all emotions._

_Rookery looks like he's contemplating something, then he hands Canada something. "Here."_

_Canada is taken back by the item, "What is it?"_

"_Just take it girl." Rookery snaps. Canada obeys his commanded without another comment._

Blackness filled my vision again and this time I open my eyes to the cave that I was temperately stuck in.

"So Iona denied both of them?" I asked out loud.

"_She did." _Elizabeth's voice filled my head.

"Did Canada ever see Rookery again?" I asked.

"_Oh yes. Once a year until his early demise." _Elizabeth sighed, _"Once a year he would come around and tell her about his tales on hunting vampires…the tales include you and our family, by name."_

I rubbed my hands against Tony, "So…she knows?"

"_She knows."_ Elizabeth answered.

"I see you found Tony…" Canada's voice shook the whole cavern. I looked behind me and Canada was up to her shoulders in water, glaring angrily at me. Her hazel eyes sent daggers my way.

"I did…" I said meekly. "Tony says you took him." I placed Tony on the ground.

"Mhmm." Canada nodded, " I did."

"Why?" I asked slowly. Canada started to walk closer to me, "You killed my father!" the little blond girl screamed in my face with a thick Scottish accent.

"I did, what?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "You and your vampire killed him!" She spat in my face.

"Vampires don't exist!" I grinned.

Her anger brought out her natural accent that was obviously well hidden. "You did it! I know you did!" Her face contorted, she looked crazed. Canada moved towards me, "They found what you and your vampire did to him!" She whispered hoarsely, "They found him, in this cave…they say he drowned, fell off a cliff a few miles away!"

Canada cackled, "But I knew better. I _knew_, of course…no one believes me. No one does…but he told me _all_ about you. I knew you before you even knew me!" She her smiled widen even more, her creepy hazel eyes did not leave my own, "I knew where he was that night. I told them, but they didn't listen! No one ever _LISTENS!"_

I flinched as she screamed "listens" and slowly began to back away, dragging Tony with me.

"He was always there…always. He listened. He listened…" Canada began to shake uncontrollably as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Shit…" I began to panic, "How do I get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>And the truth is out...<strong>

**Time to REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't forgotten about this story, darlings. I just work and go to school so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Down and Out by Tantric**_

_Just when you think that you're down and out_

_Don't preconceive what I'm all about_

_Look for a reason that you have to start_

_Acting like a friend that you were not_

* * *

><p>Canada seizure right before my eyes, "Oh, no, no, no!" I whispered as she collapsed to the rocky ground. "Crap!" I shouted, "Why don't I have my phone!" I shrieked as I began to panic. I couldn't possibly be able to carry both of them out of here, not when Tony is unable to function.<p>

"Elizabeth, a miracle would be _extremely_ appreciated about now!" I hissed as I walked over to Canada's convulsing body. "Please don't bite off your tongue!" I whispered as I struggled to pull her away from the body of water.

I let out a deep breath before rushing back to Tony and patted him of the face, "Brother…" I whispered softly, his skin was turning blue and his teeth chattered. "Please, I need you to be awake for this…" I began to cry again as I patted harder against his clammy skin.

Tony stirred and his baby-blues looked up at me, "Leo…" He coughed.

"Hey booger!" I sniffed, "I need you to stay awake for a little, okay?" I begged.

"It's cold, Leo" Tony chattered with a croaked voiced. "I know." I sobbed, pulling him into my arms and made my way back to the pool of water, "I need you to take a deep breath, okay?"

I felt him lethargically nod his head, "I'll count to three and then we will take a deep breath, okay?" "I stepped into the water, "One" I whispered and walked in deeper, knee high. "Two" I said, my voice quivering, the water being waist high.

"Three!" I whimpered waiting for Tony to take his deep breath. He did. I quickly dived into the water and followed the narrow tunnel back up. When we broke the surface I pulled Tony out of the water and on to the dry ground.

"Wait here, Tony…okay?" I told him. Tony's soft crystal blue eyes opened and looked at me confused. "I'll be right back" I assured him before crawling back into the pool and made my way back to the other end of the cavern.

When I broke the surface again I looked towards Canada.

She was gone.

It wasn't possible for her to follow me through the tunnel…I had turned right back around to come get her!

"Why can't I have a normal life?" I grumbled through shattering teeth. I kicked the water around mumbling obscenities out of annoyance. Suddenly, I was underwater being attacked from behind. I clawed at my attacker, trying to force my head to the surface.

I could not breathe. I could feel the oceanic water make its way into my nose and mouth.

'I'm going to die…' I thought, as Canada's clammy hand wrapped around my face. I bit down on her fleshy palm. I felt her kick back off of me as I shot up out of the water, gasping for air.

I splashed around in the water looking for Canada. She came at me again with haunting, angry hazel eyes. "Canada, stop!" I shrieked as I braced for her impact.

'Was this girl dropped on her head as a child?' I thought bitterly as I slammed into the water. This was getting extremely ridiculous. We wrestled in the water for a few, then I kicked off and dived back down the under water tunnel.

Canada grabbed my ankle mid way through the tunnel, slamming me against the sharp rocks of the tunnel. I propelled myself forward by grabbing the rocks. I could feel the pumping of adrenaline pulsing through my veins and I broke the surface and swam to Tony.

I didn't bother looking back as I grabbed Tony's body and headed to the way to escape this dreadful stalagmite. I couldn't feel pain anymore. I couldn't feel the numbness that I knew my body was suffering under. I felt invincible.

I knew I had to get Tony out of here and quickly. I just knew Tony was getting sicker and sicker the longer we stayed in this cave. I had to get him out, now.

I had laid Tony on my back as I crawled back through the labyrinth. I just couldn't give up. I can't give up. Not for Tony. Never for Tony. The only thing on my mind was getting him out of here alive.

My body's pain started to come back but I kept moving. Tony is still young. He can't die yet.

I could feel the exhaustion attacking at my body.

I suddenly do not care about anyone else but Tony. I do not care about my family or even the love of my life.

Tony is the only thing that matters. And I refuse to let him die in the cold cavern.

I wasn't even aware that I had even made it to the opening of the cavern. I kept moving until I could get Tony away from the lapping waters of the sea.

I didn't have enough energy to pull myself up as well. I felt the water pull at my legs; bring me closer to the warming water. I didn't feel scared anymore, I felt calm. I felt like I was floating. I wasn't in any danger anymore.

"It's about time you showed up."

I was staring right into the beautiful pale face of Elizabeth McAhston. I stared dumb struck at her ruby-red lips, gorgeous blue eyes, clear-pale skin, and a simply stunning light green Victorian dress.

She smirked at me, "What? Bat got your tongue?"

"Uhm…"I hummed out with my mouth gaping, "Where am I?"

We were standing in a completely white open area with nothing surrounding us for miles and miles. It was almost too painful to look around.

"We are wherever you want to be, my dear!" She grinned a fangy grin, "Although, I thought you would have more imagination than this."

"Pardon?" I questioned her as I began looking around.

"Think of this as limbo, the plateau between worlds." She explained, "This divides the living world with that of the spiritual one."

"So…heaven?" I questioned.

"Not quite. Christians aren't even close!" She cackled, "It's like living in the living world but we are all dead. We still live under rules and limitations. We have a leader. We just don't have worldly needs such as eating or sleeping."

"Oh…" I stared at her, "Why am I here? How did I even get here?"

"You came willingly." She smiled, "But there is one exception for you."

"An exception?" I felt my head swell and my eyes blur as the white landscaped distorted into a beach with a boat docked at a pier.

"Yes." She hummed, smiling at the boat.

"Am I dead?" I whispered.

"Possibly." She began walking towards the boat.

"What do you mean? You are either dead or living!" I yelled as I trailed after her.

She giggled, "I thought meeting Gregory changed that whole theory."

"Greg…or…y?" I felt like I should know that name but I couldn't remember anything, "Who is that?"

Elizabeth smiled as she walked on the wooden pier, "You'll remember soon enough. You aren't dead, but you are dying."

Elizabeth turned and looked at me, "Regardless of that, if you get on this ship you will go anywhere your heart desires."

I looked at the boat that was filled with stranger's faces.

"Who are they?" I asked never taking my eyes off of the smiling faces.

"Generations of Sackville-baggs, my dear! Oh! Von!" Elizabeth cried, waving to a blonde haired man.

"Von…why does that sound familiar…" I looked at her.

"You know why." She said shortly.

"What if I don't want to leave on the ship." I continued to stare.

"Then you shall return."

"Return where?" I asked as a bell began to ring.

"It's time to go!" Elizabeth smiled and began running towards the ramp.

"Wait!" I cried and chased after her, "Where am I going?"

"Back!" She cried as she embraced Von.

I could feel the landscape swirling around me as the bell from the ship kept going off. I began floating with a burning sensation filling my lungs. Everything began to fill into black and began to get very heavy.

_Beep…Beep… Beep… Beep... Beep... Beep._

"_She's waking up!"_

"_She's awake!"_

"_Oh thank heavens!"_

"_Darling, look!"_

"_Everyone be queit!"_

"_Shhh!"_

My eyes felt like someone had tied twenty-pound weights to each eyelash as I struggled to open my eyes. At first, I could only see blurs of figures surrounding me. Once my vision cleared up, my head felt like it was going to implode while my lungs felt like someone had poured gasoline down my throat and lit them on fire.

"Leonora?" A blonde woman whispered as she grasped my hand. Who was she…I know her. I know that I know her.

"Mom?" My voice felt dry and rough.

"Oh sweetheart!" She cried as she gripped my hang tighter.

I looked around the room and recognized my dad, "Where is Tony?" I asked, "How did I get here?"

"Oh sweetheart…"My mom whispered, "He's in the next room over."

"Why am I here?" I snapped, "Why is Tony in the here?"

Everyone looked at each other, "You don't remember, darling?" A woman with long beautiful red hair touched my leg.

"Who are you?" I snapped, pulling my leg back. Everyone gasped in shock, "Why are you guys here? I don't even know you."

"Leonora?" A low-bass voice came from next to me. He reached out to grab my hand, "Who are you?" I snapped and pulled my hand away before he could touch it. Pain filled his eyes as he stared back at me before storming out of the room.

"Gregory!" The red head women called after him before running to catch him.

'_Why does that name sound familiar?' _I thought.

"Oh, no…Leonora…" My mom started to cry, "oh, no!"

"Why am I here?" I yelled as I began to struggle to get out of bed, "Why am I here?" I yelled louder.

"Leonora, stop!" Dad yelled at me and tried to push me back into bed, "You can't leave yet."

"Why am I here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought against my dad, "Where is Tony!?"

"Dottie, get the nurses!" Dad yelled as he struggled against me.

"I want to see Tony!" I shouted and kept fighting. I didn't even see my mom leave the room. I saw a swarm of nurses and a doctor circle in and hold me down as I kept fighting, ignoring their pleas for me to stop.

Then it went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what were you guys expecting?<strong>

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Don't You (Forget About Me) ~ Simple Minds_**

****_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me_

* * *

><p>"She may never remember, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson" A doctor dressed in light blue scrubs, and a long white lab coat told my parents.<p>

"What do you mean she may never remember?" My dad snapped.

"Well," the doctor started, "The brain is a tricky organ. Even in this day and age, the medical institution still knows very little on how the brain actually functions. I'm sorry I can't do more for you. My first advice is that you both continue on and do everything as normal as possible for her."

"I'm right here." I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. All eyes were on my for a moment, "I'm leaving." I hissed and stood up and walked out of the room.

"Leonora! I'm coming with you!" My mom stood up and followed me out.

I sighed in frustration, 'I'm not five. I've lost my memory, so what. I don't think I've lost anything.' I thought bitterly.

My father came out a few minutes later signaling it was time to leave. I followed my parents out to the car, sulking the whole way. I still did not know why I had been in the hospital. I hadn't even been home since I had woken up.

"Leonora, what do you remember?" Mother asked me casually, her voice clearly trying not to provoke a displeasing emotion.

"I remember moving to Scotland and going to school." I said shortly, "I'm fine."

When we pulled up to the house, I got out and slammed the door shut and headed to the front door. I heard my mom open the door and whisper to my dad. I could only hear parts of the conversations as I continued to move…something about taking something away and cleaning up.

"Mom!" I snapped from the front door. She closed her door before running up to unlock the door.

I immediately headed to my room. When I walked in my room was oddly spotless, but the smell of flowers lingered.

'Why would I have flowers?' I thought, 'If they were from when I was hospital why wouldn't they still be here?'. I began to walk around my room, digging and looking around different areas secretly hoping something would make me remember anything.

'But do I want to remember?' I sighed before aggressively throwing a shoe into my closet.

Thunk.

"What the?" I looked closer into the closet to see what fell.

"LET ME SEE HER!" A loud voice boomed into my room.

"Gregory! Stop! She doesn't remember anything about you!" My mom's quivering voice shouted. I could hear clutter of feet heading towards my door.

"I'm her boyfriend!" The baritone voice echoed even louder than before as he burst into the room, "Leo—"

Steel brown eyes met my blue eyes.

"Leonora, I'm sorry, I tried…" Mom blubbered. "It's okay…" I whispered my eyes never leaving the boy's eyes, "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" She asked before moving out of my room at my agreement.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. He looked like he had been crying but hadn't in a few hours. "Hi." I said awkwardly from my sitting position on the ground.

The tension filled in the rood, "…Hey." His voice cracked before moving towards me with his arms reaching out to touch me.

Unconsciously, my arms flinched up to block his moving hands. His face flashed with grief for a moment before reverting to no emotion. He sighed heavily as his body fell into the mattress.

I tore at the loose thread that was hanging off my shirt trying to ignore the painful silence.

"The flowers are gone." He mumbled.

I glanced up at him through the curls of my hair, "What flowers?" I whispered.

"We got into a fight." He sighed deeply, "A bad one. I bought you dozens of flowers to make up for it."

I hesitated, "What did we fight about?"

Gregory rubbed his face, "Iona."

"W-who is I-Iona?" I spoke.

"She is a girl at our school…we met her before she started classes."

"We go to school together?"

"Yeah."

I sighed and kept picking at the edge of my shirt. "You love that shirt. You will be upset with yourself if you ruin it." He said shortly.

"How do you know that?" I sniffed.

"I'm your boyfriend." He bit out.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that?" I snapped. I can feel my memories, but I can't access to them. It feels as if there is a seven-foot wall that is blocking my way to remember. My head started to throb.

"Am I going to waste my time by coming over here trying to make you remember if I wasn't?" He jumped up from the bed, "Why would my family come to the hospital to see if you were okay?" He barked.

I felt pressure build up in my chest. "I-I…" I couldn't breathe "Don't…know…"

"Leo?" I could hear the anger and pain disappear from his voice, "Baby, talk to me." I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Leo, Leo, Leo" His warm breath tingled against my ear.

I can hear the soft curls of water brushing against solid rocks. The smell of salty air gently fills my nose. My body moves side to side.

I'm on a boat.

'Wake up, little one.' A voice spoke to me.

"Where am I?" I said groggily as I tried to open my eyes.

'No, little one, don't open your eyes.' The voice said again, 'Do you remember little one?'

"Why…why can't I remember…?" I cried out.

'Trust in him.' The voice began to fade, it is the only way.'

I woke up to screaming. Wait, I think I am the one screaming.

"Leonora, are you okay? Wake up!"

Someone is shaking me, but I'm still screaming.

"Sweetie, open your eyes!" Mom.

My eyes snap open. All I see is white. I'm in the hospital again. "Where am I?" I spat out as I grasped at the bed sheets.

"Miss Leonora Thompson are you okay?" The Doctor. He isn't the same one from before.

"Yes." I spoke out, staring dumbstruck at him. "My head hurts…"

He nodded his head before looking at the machines whose tubes connected to me, "I'm going to give you a small dose of morphine for the pain." He signed a nurse who disappeared to get the morphine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, visiting hours are over, I apologize, but it is time that you leave." He said shortly before walking out the door.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." My mom choked up, "I should have never let him in"

"It's okay…" I mumbled out.

"The doctor is so rude." She cried.

My dad walked over to me and kissed my head, mumbled goodnight and walked out. He is angry.

I can see the pain in Mom's eyes. "I'll be back in the morning sweetie."

The nurse came in and started to set up the IV to the morphine. She took about five minutes then smiled at me, "You should feel the morphine in a few minutes."

I smiled tightly as she walked out. The moment she closed my door, I ripped the IV out.

I bit my tongue to counter the pain of the IV being ripped out of my own skin.

I watched as the nurse flirted with the doctor before the disappeared into a backroom that lead to somewhere I don't know.

I slid out of bed, and the cold floor sent a chill up my spine. I quickly scanned the room to see if my parent's left anything behind for me…nothing. I move to the door and slowly open it. I hear nothing. I peaked out; no one is on the floor.

I walked out the door and made my way to what I believe is to the front. I spotted a small map that pointed out that there was a staircase that was closer; Less people to see me.

I start to move towards the doors when I hear a light, cheerful whistling of a young nurse doing her rounds for the night.

"Shit…" I breathe and franticly look around for a hiding spot. I see a table that is covered with a sheet and dive under that. Her sneakers squeak as she walks by not even noticing the faint trail of blood that leads right to me.

When I know she has passed, I make a mad dash for the staircase. I slam into the door of the staircase and run down the levels until I hit ground level.

The moment I am outside, I start heading to a place that I know but a place that I don't. I have no clue where I am going, but my heart knows.

It is cold in Scotland at night. I can't believe I left in just a flimsy hospital gown. With no shoes. For gods sake, I am not even wearing under garments! I must have been running for hours when I reach a house with a yellow-orange exterior color.

My feet take me to the front of the door, and I lightly knock.

No one answers. I knock louder.

No answer. I knock as loud as I can possible knock.

The door swings open. Gregory.

In his pajamas.

With no shirt on.

"Wha—Leo?"

"Uhmm…." I stare at his chest.

"Leo!" He pulls me into the warm house, "You are suppose to be in the hospital! Why are you here!" He whispers harshly.

"Uhm…"

"Leo!"

"I don't know! I didn't know where I was going! I just came here!"

He paused, "Do you remember anything?"

I hesitated, "A name…"

He waited for me to continue, "Elizabeth."

Gregory hesitated before leading me down a dark hall, "No one is suppose to be here, but I guess you are an exception."

Gregory opens the door, and I can't stop the memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait, lovies! Let me know how this chapter is!<strong>

**FindSarah**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Stars Over Texas – Tracy Lawrence**_

_As you lie in my arms_

_Girl my hearts on my sleeve_

_Words come so hard, in moments like these_

_theres feelings I have, that are so hard to show_

_But right now theres one thing_

_I want you to know_

* * *

><p>My vision is flooded with a fuzzy black blur as memory flash across my mind. It is like déjà vu. The first memory takes me by surprise, it is the day we first saw and met his parents.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I glared at Gregory as he walked closer to us, "Don't touch him." I growled.<em>

_He stepped close to me and hissed, but I refused to let my eyes leave his own; there was something about his eyes. He looked…frustrated; as if he was fighting against something, but what?_

_"Gregory" His mother cooed him, "Don't harm the girl."_

_He backed off but made sure to have a strong grip on my arm. "Ow." I growled._

_I felt my lungs empty the air within them as the next vision beamed towards me._

_"Don't freak out." He paused and fidgeted with arm, "You are my Inamorata."_

_"I'm your what?" I scowled, "What does that mean?"_

_He growled and hissed at the same time, "Think about it!"_

_I looked at him dumbfounded, "I don't know what inamo—however you pronounce it, is!"_

_He looked agitated, got up and held out his hand, "Let's get you home."_

_I was baffled at what just happened. I took his hand and stood in front of him. He was a good head taller then I._

_"Are you just not going to tel—"_

_Out of nowhere he grabbed my face, roughly, and kissed me._

* * *

><p>I am unable to move. The final vision fills my mind…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Leonora! The Amulet!" Gregory hollered as the blimp moved out of the way, "You know what we want! Wish it!"<em>

_I looked down at the amulet then at him and nodded. I held it up as the beam of light return._

_I watched as the clan became over come with smoke. I looked at Gregory in terror as he ran over to me. "Inamorata!" He pulled my face to the side, "I love you!" He whispered as he pressed his lips against my own. I felt the tickling feeling fade as soon as it arrived. He was disappearing!_

_"Gregory!" I called as his form disappeared._

_The light retracted back to the comet, and they were all gone__._

* * *

><p>My throat is painfully tight as my vision returns. I am curled up on the floor, against the wooden post of the door with Gregory's beautiful pale face in front of my own. Within his dark cinnamon eyes shine worry and love of utmost passion. I focus on his lips that keep moving, but I cannot hear him. I open my voice to speak to him, "H-h-how?" I feel the warm salty tears roll down my face and, I take a deep breath, "How c-could I f-f-orget?" I sob as I touch his warm face.<p>

His eyes light up with pure, unadulterated joy, "You remember?" The look on his face is identical to when we found each other again. The child-like grin continues to grow on his face as he wraps his arms around me. I sob hysterically.

"I'm so sorry" I tuck my head into his should as he draws calming shapes across my back. He just lightly chuckles and makes a sound of glee, but says nothing. I cannot help the feeling of shame the rises through my chest and spreads through out my body. Even it had been a few days; I am appalled that I had forgotten him.

"Love, love, love" he whispers into my ear. I feel his warm callous hands grab my face and place gentle, light kisses on my forehead, nose, and cheeks. "How did you know I would remember?" I hiccupped with a sniffle. Gregory wiped the remaining tears away, "I didn't" he whispers.

I cough a laugh with a grin and watery, red eyes. "God, Leonora." He sighs with a smile, "I love you."

I cough with a smile, "I love you too."

His eyes fill with nervousness, "Well," he looks down at me and clears his throat, "I am aware…" he filled with my hair nervously, "that we are young."

I stare wide-eyed at him as I realize what is happening.

"But, this seems like the perfect time." He clears his throat and shifts awkwardly to be on one knee, "Leonora Thompson," He pauses, grinning at me. "I've waited over three centuries to meet my soul mate. You are the most amazing women I have ever met. I admire that you can deal with my temper and still stand by me." I can't help but smile. "The idea of losing you, ever, scares me. When you forgot…I was just…I didn't want you to forget after the fights we just had. Love, I would never pick anyone over you. I want you. I want you by my side. Will you marry me?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a simply purple velvet box. He opens it to reveal a simplistic silver ring with an oval sapphire surround by tiny, tiny white diamonds. "This has been in my family for centuries." He grins at me, "I would like you to be the one to wear it for years to come."

I stare starry eyed at him expecting him to be joking. I see the seriousness, joy, and the nervousness in his loving eyes and I did not possess the ability to say no. "Oh, Gregory!" I cry as I wrap my arms around his neck with tears of happiness falling down my blushing cheeks, "YES!"

He pushes me away and takes my left hand into his own hands. He smiles at me and slips the ring onto my finger; "Perfect fit" He kisses me passionately on the lips before fully embracing me into a bear hug.

"I love you" He whispers as he begins to whisper sweet, sweet words into my ears. I stare tearfully at the magical object that began this journey: the magician's necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Well, I hope I lived up to everyone's expectations! Thanks for sticking around, guys. It truly means so much to me.**


End file.
